Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A media program may include multiple portions. For example, a news program may include various news stories, such as sports news stories, local news stories, national news stories, weather reports, etc. In some instances, the media program may be recorded for later viewing and/or listening. Also, in some instances, it may be useful to select from the recording, a particular portion of the media program so that the selected portion may be used independently of the rest of the recording.